Sister Love
by Laotch
Summary: Warning:Contains Incest (ElsAnna) so if you do not like, do not read. A little "mishap" where a breast falls out of Elsa's Bikini turns into Anna loving Elsa as more than a sister.
1. Elsa's First Trick

Note to readers: Hey guys for those of you coming here from my Ninjago fic my uploading time will be changing slightly I will still be trying to update every 3 days except I will be alternating stories for Mondays, and Wednesdays each week so one week it will be My Ninjago fix them the next, my Frozen Fic, so anyway hope you enjoy and make sure you read the Desc.

(Anna P.O.V.) Anna was usually able to sleep perfectly until one night when earlier one day when Anna and Elsa had went swimming together Elsa ended up wearing a bikini that was about two sizes to small for her since she couldn't find her normal bikini that she wore. When they were swimming and playing around one of Elsa's breasts fell out of her bikini and immediately when that happened Anna noticed actually how much she loved her. When Elsa's breast fell out and was fully exposed to the world Anna realized just how sexy Elsa was, with her slim figure, her bleach blonde hair, those icy blue eyes, and just her overall figure. It was also that moment when Anna decided to be a lesbian and that she wanted Elsa more than anything being the only thing she could think about.

(Elsa P.O.V.) All Elsa had been able to think about was what she had done earlier that day when she and Anna were swimming secretly she had known where her normal bikini was one of her breasts falling out of the bikini was actually part of her plan, a risky plan to try to get Anna to see one of her breasts. Elsa had always loved Anna as more than a sister. Her whole life she had always wanted her and Anna to be more than sisters she had wanted them to be a couple. After a night of tossing and turning in bed she had finally decided that she would tell Anna how she felt the next morning.

The next morning when Elsa and Anna were both up they were settled in their personal room which Elsa had established a few months before in the room noone was allowed to disturb Anna and Elsa unless given permission or if it's a serious emergency. With soundproof walls Anna and Elsa could do whatever they wanted while in the room. Elsa then broke the silence between the two of them and said "Anna, I have a confession to make..." Anna said "So do I, but I'll let you go first." Elsa said "Anna I love you, I always have I love you more than a sister I- I love you like someone I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Anna was silent for a second before she said "Elsa, I feel the same way I have for a couple months now." (That was intentional is supposed to be a lie about Anna licking Elsa for longer than than what she actually has) Elsa said "So, what do we do now? Should we try this for a while to see if it works out?" Anna approached Elsa, kissed her and said "Elsa, we already know it will work out when was the last time we fought?" Elsa thought about it and couldn't remember when the last time they fight was. When they had everything figured out they knew that were going to be together for a long time. 


	2. Elsa's Second Trick

**Ok, so I'm changing my schedule I know I said before that it will be alternating from week to week with my fanfics, but this is so much fun to write since I love the movie Frozen, so I'm going to upload new chapters as much as possible (So basically it could be updated like 4 times a week if I'm on a roll) while my Ninjago fic will return to being updated every 3 days**.

The next morning Elsa had woken up in Anna's bed. When Elsa first woke up she didn't know where she was until she heard Anna's gentle snore next to her. Elsa just laid back in bed figuring she should get more rest when she heard Anna moan in her sleep. Elsa thought nothing of it at first until Anna moaned again slightly louder than last time. Elsa now curious said "Anna? You up?" When she didnt get an answer from Anna she looked over Anna's shoulder to find that Anna's pajama bottoms and her panties were down at her ankles and had three of her fingers fully into her pussy slowly pumping in and out. Elsa seeing this made her very wet just from watching her sister masturbate on her sleep.

Elsa after watching this for about five minutes needed relief and was about to shove four fingers into herself when Anna woke up. Elsa pretended like she was still sleeping, bet she already had her pajamas bottoms, pajama top, and panties fully taken off so there are was fully nude since she didn't wear a bra to bed next to her sister with four fingers lingering above her very wet pussy. Elsa just stayed in that position going that Anna didn't notice she was fully nude and about to masturbate. Elsa wanted to die when Anna looked over and saw her in that position. Elsa shut her eyes and hoped Anna didn't notice she was up and nearly jumped when she felt movement on the bed and about two seconds later felt Anna's hand finish moving her hand toward her pussy and inserted her fingers for her. Elsa just went along with it and started masturbating for Anna while acting like she was asleep.

Elsa was enjoying this and to kind of mess with Anna quietly said "Oh Anna, yeah just like that." Anna hearing this wanted to die from embarrassment but was turned on by her older sisters words. Anna slowly moved her head toward Elsa's pussy and slowly licked up the length of Elsa's pussy tasting her and loving the taste of her sister. Anna wanting more moved her head back toward Elsa and removed her thrusting fingers and inserted them into her mouth licking every drop of Elsa's sweet juices from her fingers and when she had cleaned them brought up four of her fingers to Elsa and inserted them into her while eating her out at the same time. Elsa not being able to hold out much longer let oit a long quiet moan and had the biggest orgasm of her life. Anna sat up and started licking her fingers clean of her prize from Elsa delivered moments ago.

Elsa bit her lip and sat up on the bed and motioned one finger for Anna to approach Elsa. When Anna was beside Elsa she grabbed Anna's shirt and pulled her into a rough tounge filled kiss. When Elsa pulled away she said to Anna in a seductive voice "Let me return the favor, Anna." Elsa then started slowly removing Anna's clothing (Considering she pulled up her pajama pants and panties before eating out Elsa) and once Anna was fully nude Elsa threw her back onto the bed and said to her "Wait here" and got up and quickly ran to her room and back since she didnt bother getting dressed. When Elsa returned Anna hadn't moved an inch from where Elsa left her. When Anna looked over to Elsa she saw that Elsa was holding three things a huge double sided dildo, a suspender belt, and a dildo for the suspender belt and said to Anna "We're going to have so much fun."


	3. Anal For Anna

Elsa dropped the double sided dildo and put on the suspender belt with the dildo attached and started approaching Anna. Anna had a look that was almost lust and fear combined and said "W-what are you going to to?" Elsa responded in a very seductive voice "What do you think honey? I'm going to fuck you senseless what else?" Anna blushed a deep deep red as Elsa approached her while also holding the double sided dildo. When Elsa finally got to her Elsa said to Anna "You ready for the best fuck you'll ever have?" Anna bit her lip and nodded slowly. Elsa slowly eased the strapon into Anna's petite pussy and slowly started pumping it in and out. Anna was in a world of bliss, being fucked by the woman of her dreams (Elsa), and being fucked for the first time. Elsa said "Anna, have you ever had anything in your ass?" Anna shook her head no while biting her lip.

Elsa said "Well, it's time to change that, you ready?" Anna hesitated at first but eventually said "Yeah go ahead." Elsa then pulled out the strapon and lowered it to Anna's ass hole and said "Ok, I'm putting it in, and don't worry it will feel awesome once you get used to it." Anna was biting her lip and nodded. Elsa eased the strapon into Anna's tight ass being careful not to cause to much pain to Anna since this was her first time having any thing in her ass. As Elsa was easing the strapon into Anna's ass Anna let out a little scream from the pain but quickly covered her mouth just in time so noone heard her. After a while Anna was getting used to the feeling of the strapon thrusting into her ass quietly said "Faster." Elsa didnt hear her so she asked "What?" Anna bit her lip and said to Elsa "I said go faster."

Elsa said ok and sped up her thrusts a little more. Anna now starting to love this felling started moaning with pleasure. Elsa leaned down and said "You like that Anna, you like that feeling?" Anna nearly yelled "Yes, I fucking love it now go faster." but managed to say it quietly enough for Elsa to just hear her and Elsa obliged and sped up even more. After about five minutes Anna let out a long, pleasureful moan and orgasmed. Elsa said "Did you enjoy that Anna?" Anna said "Yeah, it was great." Elsa smiled smugly and said "I told you you would love it Anna." Anna smiled and said "Yeah, and you were right." Elsa said "I know." Anna then said to Elsa "I love you Elsa." and fell asleep from exhaustion. 


	4. Elsa's Secret Location

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating this, I meant to write this a while ago but forgot to so, sorry again for the really late upload.

The next day when Anna woke up Elsa wasn't where she was the day before. When Anna got up to go and look for Elsa she found her downstairs in their private room eating Breakfast. Elsa noticed Anna enter and said "Good morning Anna." Anna smiled at Elsa and said "Morning." Elsa asked Anna "Did you eat breakfast?" Anna said "No, I was looking for you since you weren't in the room when I woke up." Elsa said "Oh, so what do you want to do today Anna?" Anna thought for a minute before saying "I cant think of anything that would actually be fun." Elsa said "Yeah me neither." Anna lit up and said "Oh, what about we go swimming again?" Elsa thought about it for a minute before saying "Sure, when do you want to go?" Anna said "Later, right now I'm hungry so I'm going to eat." Elsa nodded and resumed eating.

Later Anna walked into Elsa's room in her bikini and said "Hey, I'm ready to go swimming what about you?" Elsa said "Yeah, just let me get my swimsuit." When Elsa was ready to go and in her swimsuit she found Anna and told her she was ready to go swimming. When they were walking to the beach Anna said "So you knew where your normal bikini was before, but you just wamted me to see one of your breasts?" Elsa said "Yeah that's about it." Anna noticed an alley and shoved Elsa into it when nobody was looking. Elsa slightly taken aback by this maneuver from Anna said "What are you doing Anna?" Anna got really close to Elsa and said "Well I think we should have a pool installed at the castle for just you and me so we can, oh I dunno." Anna brought her lips close to Elsa's ear and said "Skinny dip and fuck while doing so." Elsa felt herself beginning to grow very wet and said "Anna, I need relief." Anna said "Here? Jees Elsa you really are a naughty girl aren't you?" Elsa slipped her hand down her bikini bottom and started fingering herself. Anna removed Elsa's fingers from herself and brought them up to her mouth and started sucking on them. Elsa said "Cmon I know of a place where noone will hear us fuck." And grabbed Anna's wrist and pulled her forcing her to follow Elsa.

When they got to the area Elsa was talking about Anna immediately threw off her bikini top and bottom while Elsa began to do the same. When they were both fully nude and their nude bodies exposed to the world Anna shoved four fingers into Elsa before laying her down while finger fucking her. When Elsa was fully laid down Elsa said between moans and pants "Anna... oh Anna, lie down on top of me right now I want you to eat me out while I eat you out." Anna did as she was told and laid down on top of Elsa in a 69 position and they began eating eachother out. After about 5 minutes Elsa reached for her bag and pulled out a huge 7" Dildo and told Anna "Anna, shove this up my ass while eating me out." Anna did as she was told and ass fucked Elsa with the dildo while eating out Elsa's pussy. Within 3 Minutes Elsa came voilently into Anna's mluth and said to her "Anna before you swallow my cum put it in here." Elsa then pulled out a little jug and handed it to Anna. Anna then spit out all of Elsa's sweet pussy juices into the jug before handing it back to Elsa. Elsa said "Were going to put all of our orgasms in here until its full then, well drink it all once its full."

Anna said "Sounds good to me you overly attractive woman." Elsa smiled smugly before resuming to eat out Anna motioning for the dildo. Anna handed the dildo to Elsa who slid it into Anna's ass slowly amd once it was fully in started pumping it in and out. A few seconds later Anna came violently into Elsa's mouth while moaning loudly. Elsa motioned for the jug and spit Anna's orgasm into it Elsa then looked at the jug and said Wow when shebsaw that the jug was already nearly half full. Elsa said "Did we really cum thay much?" Anna nodded before leaning over and kissing Elsa. 


End file.
